


Darkness

by eggshits



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Sadstuck, Zombiestuck, im sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggshits/pseuds/eggshits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Jake have been surviving on their own. It's only now that they've suffered through so much, and now they're faced with death. This is how they're spending their last moments. Jake's point of view.</p><p>"You heard a slamming on the weak defense you set up, chairs stacked up and wooden boards nailed to the entrance. The doors rattled as the undead clawed at the windows blurred and smudged with blood. A window cracked and the spiderweb-like white lines flew cross the glass. There wasn't much time. They were coming."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is quickly written and was based off of a zombie stuck thing drawn by my-friend-the-frog.tumblr.com. I hope you guys enjoyed this, I certainly did. Have fun guys. Jesus. I hate myself for writing this. Psst, it's sadder if you listen to the song. It's called Sea of Love.  
> And here's the link to the thing: http://my-friend-the-frog.tumblr.com/post/85586712698/littleredhairedrobin-hilarious-war  
> Not my fault if you sob while looking at the drawings because I certainly did.

You clutched onto Dirk, sobbing into his shoulder. The floorboards creaked under you two as you held onto him, every part of your body shaking. Shaking in fear? Shaking in shock? You didn't know, but you kept your tight hold on Dirk. You wanted to keep his scent of cologne and pizza and oranges with you, you liked the smell and you wanted him with you. Of course, ever since the start of this goddamned mess, the smell was dimmed down and all there was left was traces of orange. 

You heard a slamming on the weak defense you set up, chairs stacked up and wooden boards nailed to the entrance. The doors rattled as the undead clawed at the windows blurred and smudged with blood. A window cracked and the spiderweb-like white lines flew cross the glass. There wasn't much time. They were coming. 

All your friends were gone. They had been for awhile. John died. Dave suicided. Rose was eaten. Jade was lost for two weeks and there was no sign of her since. Roxy sacrificed herself. And Jane was just as dead as all the rest. It was just you and Dirk in the present. Everything and everyone you've loved has been killed or has been completely turned into a monster. The only thing you have is dirk and you know he's trying to keep his cool. You know he's trying to be strong for you, but you know that in reality, that behind his beautiful golden, amber eyes, there's fear. Lots of it. You know that he's holding you just as tight as you're holding him. You know he's trying not to cry and that he's shaking as well. A few stray tears roll down his cheeks and he takes a shaky breath, placing a kiss on your nose, your eyelids, your cheekbones, your forehead, all until your lips. He kisses them passionately and quickly pulls away so he could hold you again. You love him so much. You never, ever want to let go. 

The smashing in of the door brings you back to your situation. You're out of food, water, weaponry, everything. Your guns are out of bullets. Dirk's sword is blunt and useless. Nothing is going to let you live. You're still sobbing and crying, tears freely rolling down your cheeks as you hold onto dirk. You try to clear your throat and speak. 

"....i-I wanted to m-marry you, d-dirk" you manage to get out. 

"Jake." He said in a raspy voice, his throat having dried from letting you have all the water left, not that there was very much in the first place. You buried your face in Dirk's chest, your heart ripping in two. There was nothing you could do. Your whole life, you wanted to travel the world, you wanted to be adventurous, you wanted to have a family, you wanted... You wanted to be with dirk until you were elderly and couldn't stand. You couldn't have that and you wouldn't. Dirk snapped you out of your malaise and started to hum. You pulled away slowly just enough to look up at him. You did so, and you could see tears forming in his eyes as he used his raspy voice to hum a tune. 

You immediately recognized it. You could feel your heart breaking as he hummed and as the undead reached their gangly arms through the windows and half-broken doors. 

"....come with me, my love." 

You tried to smile. You did. But you couldn't. You appreciated his beautiful, low voice. Although raspy, still brought you ecstasy. But you were going to die. And Dirk was, too. The both of you were going to be gone. And you wouldn't have his warmth or his smell or his voice anymore. That's what scared you the most. Losing Dirk. You sang softly in response.

"To the sea... The sea of love." Your voice was choked up with cries that were stuck in your throat, but Dirk didn't seem to mind, instead holding you tighter and running a hand through your hair. 

"I-I want to tell you..." He started, unable to finish, tears starting to roll down his cheeks and hiccups coming from him. But he didn't have to. You knew what the next lyrics were and you spoke.

"...how much I love you." Dirk hummed softly and ran his fingers through your hair, the places where his fingertips were, burned.

"D-Do you remember.... when we met" You both sang quietly, holding each other and swaying slowly from side to side.

"That w-was when I kn----" As if just to hurt your heart and smash it into even more minuscule pieces, the zombies smashed in the rickety walls. Dust and bits of shingles falling around you, glass shattering. You only held onto Dirk tighter and he did the same. You can't explain how much emotional heartbreak and sadness you have gone through until this point. Everything around you was falling apart and the zombies were just that much closer to getting to you and Dirk, but you both kept humming. You kept singing. You only wanted to hear dirk. His voice. You only wanted his presence. You wanted to memorize everything about him before the world came crashing down around you. You wanted to remember his touch, his warmth. You wish you could've had him in your life for the rest of forever. You wish you could stay in this moment forever. But you can't. And that hurts. It hurts that you're losing the love of your life far, far too early. That you're losing everyone. Far. Far. Too early.

They've gotten in. The wooden planks on the sides of your shelter breaking and the zombies making their way towards you and Dirk. You both pull away in alarm and before you could reunite or hold hands. They've pulled you away, you're in their grip, squirming, fighting, kicking, punching, anything. You wanted dirk again. You want his warmth, his smell, you want his voice in your ear humming, you wanted him back. His smell is gone from you and you can only feel the cold grip of tattered and calloused hands on you and blunt, dirty fingernails digging into your skin. Your senses are filled with death and you can't escape. Your shirt is torn and you try to make your way to make, shoving away zombies. But when you did so, more just came to take their place. Dirk wasn't anywhere that you could see and, in blunt terms, you gave up. You gave up. You weren't going to see him again. You knew it. 

You felt teeth dig into your side and you cried out in pain, you felt your flesh being ripped out of you and you fell on your side. You were on the ground, your arms outstretched as if you could possibly reach out for dirk, as if he would save you. But he didn't. And you knew he wouldn't. You knew he was right there. Just a few feet away. You heard his grunts and his huffs of breath as he tried to fight off the oncoming undead. All you could think of was dirk and the pain spreading through you. Nothing was worse than this. Nothing could prepare you for this moment, because right now. You knew you were going to die. 

Everything was a blur and you saw glimpses of dirk, of his platinum blonde hair being grabbed, you heard him cry out in pain and you heard the crunch of flesh. Right now, was when the last scraps of your heart were on fire, burning to a crisp. You've never felt more pain than what you're feeling right now. Both physically and mentally. 

Dirk. He is going to be gone. Your lover. He's going to.... He's. He's going to die. You two we're going to be ripped apart from each other. Both your deaths wouldn't be remembered. You weren't going to be immobilized in a history textbook or be a famous role model. You were going to brutally die and then what? What's going to happen? Whatever it is, you want it to happen now. You wanted to be with Dirk once you died. Living out the things you would've done if you were going to be survive. Your hand was limp in the air, still reaching out for Dirk and you lifted your head shakily to see him. He was in a position similar to yours and he tried reaching for you hand as well, leaning forward and grimacing and gasping in pain as undead people bit into his flesh. You wanted to mouth lasting words to him, you wanted to clasp his hand and die holding a part of him. You wanted t--- 

Darkness.


End file.
